Dealing With Memories and Buu
by AnimeQueen48
Summary: Makoto is morning over the mistakes in her life and now Buu as well as another new enemy are comming. Will she be able to get over it and help... Or will she just be in the way? Rated4 Violents and Lang. ON HOLD
1. She Arrives

**Ohayo, another story from yours truly. Some of you may say, "Why the Hell do you keep writing new stories when you haven't finished old ones?" And to be honest... I have no clue u--. But this is a new story and if I ever get enough reviews I will update. Now to the hard part. I do NOT OWN DBZ OR SALIOR MOON. Don't sue because all I have are these stories and all my many stuffed animals. **

**The story takes place 6 years after the Cell saga. The story is a Makoto based and I don't know who I am going to pair who with. That is up to YOU the reveiwer. I am thinking of going with Gohan+Videl but I don't know, as I said that is your job. (But please NO yoai, I don't have anything agianst them but I think it aquared to write. Har/Mish ONLY!)**

**On to the story!**

_**Chapter1- She Arrives**_

**"Woman! I'm hungry!" A spiky haired man said coming into a _very_ big house. "Get it yourself Vegeta, I'm working!" the spiky haired man grumbled under his breath and walked into the large kitchen. He walked over to large fridge and got himself leftovers from night before and a soda. He walked out of the room into the living room and sat down on the couch with a piece of toast in his mouth. The phone suddenly rang and Vegeta removed the toast from his mouth and yelled for Bulma to get it. The phone stopped ringing and Vegeta put the toast back in his mouth only for Bulma to tell him to pick up the phone. He let out an aggravated sigh and picked up the 'damned ringing contraption' "Nani?" He asked harshly. There was chuckling on the other end of the phone.**

**'_Oh... great. What does that third class BAKA WANT NOW!_' "What do you want baka?" "To see if you want to train with me?" Vegeta sighed. "Get you rear over here very soon." He put the phone down and got back to his snack. After he finished he got up. "I'm going too the GR to train with the brat. Don't bug me woman!" he was about to leave when she called up to him "You are the one bugging me Vegeta!" He 'hmft' and walked out the door to meet his sparing partner.**

**

* * *

**

**"Where are you going this time Makoto? And didn't you just get back like... a month ago?" Haruka asked as she helped Makoto pack a few of her things into her bag. "Yeah, but I need to train incase something else happens here. Besides, Pluto can get a hold of me if you guys need me. You would have a lot of fun and they have awesome motocross tracks there to." Haruka laughed quietly. "You're trying to convince me to go with you next time, aren't you?" Makoto nodded and closed her bag. "All done, I said bye to the inner senshi already, I am going to say bye to the other two so I guess that I'll see you when I get back." Haruka nodded and followed Makoto out of the room.**

**When they got into the room Makoto gave a hug to both Mishiru and Hitarou ("Bye Mako-chan") she then gave a hug to Haruka and stood in the middle of the room. She shut her eyes and leaves surrounded her. There was a flash of light and she was gone. "Do you know when Jupiter is coming back Papa?" Haruka shook her head. "She said soon." "I have a bad feeling papa. Do you think she is going to be ok?" Haruka nodded her head but she honestly felt that something bad was going to happen as well.**

**

* * *

**

**There were banging sounds coming from a dome smaller then the one next to it. It had 'Gravity Room' written on the side. From inside there was the sound of two people yelling. "_KA-ME-HA-MA-HAAAAA/ GATLING GUN_!" There was a loud bang and the door blew off the dome. Vegeta and a boy floated out of the hole, the boy had shorter black spiky hair and had childish grin on his face. He had his hand behind his head. "Bulma is going to be really mad at us this time Vegeta." Vegeta landed and picked up the door. "In Baka." Not knowing what Vegeta was up to he walked in. Vegeta stepped in, put the door up and sealed it with one of his energy blasts. The two men got back to fighting.**

**Someone came in through the door of Bulmas' house. She dropped her bag at the door and entered further. "Anou... Bulma? Gohan? Vegeta? Is anyone here?" She crept into the kitchen and still, no one. "Where the hell is everyone! I can sense Gohan and Vegeta but... DUH! Vegetas Study!" She turned around and ran to the door, grabbed her bag and ran out the door.**

**She stopped at the smaller door. She ran her fingers over the hem of the door. "Looks like 'Geta blew the door off again." She smirked. Makoto jumped on the roof of the GR. A green light engulfed her as she let out a quick cry.**

**

* * *

"Vegeta, shouldn't Makoto be coming back today?" Gohan asked as he dodged a punch from the Saiyan Prince. "Yeah, and she's late." The two fought until they felt a familiar aura sky-rocket. "Why does it feel like she's in here Vegeta?" Vegeta sighed and blasted the door. "She's above us you third class brat!" the two stepped out and seen Makoto surrounded in a green light on the roof. "Miss me?" The light disappeared and she jumped down to give the younger demi-sayian a hug. "Hey Mako-chan! Goten was waiting for you. Mom and him are going to be here later." She said good then charged at Vegeta who started blocking her punches. "Why didn't you say bye huh? Do you have more fun training with him?" She asked as he blocked her kick. "I don't, He beat the heck out of me!" Gohan said sitting down and watching the show. Makoto stoped her on slot and turned to Gohan. "You are so sad Gohan. That's what Saiyans DO in a fight. Beat his opponent in to the ground!" Vegeta punched Makoto in the back of the head and sent _her_ into the ground. "Ouch! That hurt Vegeta." He smirked and helped her up. "As you said, that's what Saiyans do, beat their opponents to the ground." "You sounded a lot like Piccolo just then, please don't do that again and don't take me so seriously next time ok?" he nodded. **

**There was a grumbling sound and Vegeta and Makoto turned to Gohan. He laughed nervously and said that his match with Vegeta had made him hungry. Makoto giggled and drug Gohan in to eat and Vegeta followed.**

**The three were sitting at the table having a snack and talking. Gohan's stomach was not in the conversation anymore though. "So where is everyone at? I can't feel Trunks around here and Bulma isn't in her lab." Gohan said that Trunks had stayed the night at his place and that Bulma was probably shopping downtown for the party tonight. "Why do I _always_ come back _right_ when Bulma is going to have a party! I don't even tell her when I'm coming back! She must be a psychic or something! What did I do to disserve this?" Gohan laughed and Vegeta smirked at her antics. Makoto got up and stretched, then yawned. "I am going to go take a shower then a nap. Call me down when Bulma gets back so I can run." Gohan smiled and nodded. Makoto grabbed her bag and headed upstairs. "I'm worried about her Vegeta. She's tired all the time lately." He nodded and they got back up to go to the GR.**

**Makoto ran the hot water in the tub and got undressed. She sunk into the steaming water and sighed. "_Why did you have to leave? Gohan and I could have stopped Cell ourselves and you just left like it was nothing! Then didn't even come back!_" A tear rolled down her face. "Goku" She finished her bath. Got changed into PJ's and lied on her bed for a hopefully dreamless sleep.**

* * *

There it is. good, not good, tell me. How am I suposed to write better stories if people don't tell me what they want and how to approve? 

JENE


	2. Can I stay? Me at a Party?

Konichiwa Minna-san! Speacial shout out to ANGELA! She was my first reviewer! As a thank-you, if she sends me the info she will be entered as a character. She can be good... bad... any age... she can be paired with whoever she wants and she can be any race she wants!  
LETS GET STARTED ON CHAPPY TWO!

**Chapter2- Can I stay? Me at a Party?**

"**Vegeta! Gohan! We're here!" Bulma said coming into her house with two little boys and a black haired woman. "Onii-chan! We're here!" The little boy with Black spiky hair that went in all directions called into the house. "Mom already said that we were here." The other little boy with lavender bowl cut hair said to his dense friend. "I wanted to too" "Go play in your rooms until we call you down for dinner." The too boys flew up the stairs, heading for Trunks' room when they sensed someone in a green-door-ed room. "Someone is in Onee-chan's room Trunks... was there earlier?" Goten asked as he slightly opened the door to peak in. "No. Lets' go see who it is." Trunks slipped in past Goten who followed.**

"**The boys are here which means mom and Bulma are back. We have to go get Mako-chan up." Vegeta and Gohan went in the house. "Where are the brats at woman?" Vegeta asked as Gohan headed up stairs. "They went upstairs to play so we can cook." The black haired woman, Chi-Chi, said as she gave Vegeta some shopping bags for him to carry in. Gohan flew up the stairs. **

"**Trunks! Goten! Where are you?" He started down the hall but stopped when he seen the door to Makoto's door open. "Oh no... Their going to wake her up! Goten! Get out of there!" He ran over to her room. He then went in front of the door and slipped in. "Goten! Trunks! Get out of here right now before you wake her up!" He whispered loudly. "Who is she Onii-chan?" Gohan looked at his little brother and his friend like they were crazy. "Makoto. Can't you tell?" The boys then said that she had emerald hair and that she couldn't Makoto. Gohan went over to the bed then told the boys to go get Vegeta. They were going to argue but chose against it and ran out the door.**

"**What's wrong brat?" Vegeta said as he entered the room. "Shhhhh. Come here." Confused Vegeta came over to the bed to see a girl with emerald green hair and Lavender streaks instead of chestnut hair with emerald streaks. "She's Super Saiyan." Gohan nodded. "The only time she turned Super Saiyan is in the time chamber when I was tormenting her and... when Kakarott died." Gohan nodded and leant down. "Mako-chan? Mako-chan... You need to get up now." Makotos' eyes fluttered open to reveal lavender eyes that was quickly returned to amber, and she turned back.**

"**Gohan?" She asked/whispered groggily, he nodded. She whipped her eyes, stood up and stretched. "Yawn What time is Han-chan?" "Time for dinner." Vegeta said as he stood at the corner. "Who's here?" They answered that only Gohan and Blumas' family was down stairs. She walked toward the door not bothering to change out of her Lavender PJ's. ("BACK OFF!" was written on her chest in yellow) "Why the hell did she change Super Saiyan in her sleep?" Vegeta asked as they followed her out after few minutes. "Something must have ticked her off. I don't know what though." "Gohan! Vegeta! Get down here and eat!" "Coming mom!" Vegeta mumbling about _Baka Harpies interrupting important conversations._**

**They all sat down and Makoto picked at her food. Everyone snuck glances at her, making sure she didn't see them "Are you ok Onee-chan?" Makoto looked over to see Goten looking curiously at her with this happy cobalt eyes. "_Kami-sama, he looks like Goku-sama._" "I'm fine Ten-chan" Seemingly happy with the answer he continued eating. Makoto picked up her fairly empty plate and put it on the counter. "Can I use the phone line Bulma? I want to call some friends." She nodded. "Who are you calling Mako-chan?" " Haruka." "Who's Haruka?" Everyone asked. "My friend from home." The boys ran up to her. "Good, want to talk to her with me?" they nodded and ran up-stairs. She giggled and followed them. "Hey wait! You don't even know who she is!" She giggled and stomped up the stairs. **

"**Your right. She doesn't seem like herself. Do you know this Haruka, person Gohan?" He shook his head. "She must be one of the scouts because she isn't from around here and we're her only friends that I know of anyway. From here that is." They nodded and looked up when they heard the boys laughing. "They seem happy. They are also cheering her up." Gohan sighed. "No mom. Goten is cheering her up. I think she misses dad." "We all do." Vegeta got up and headed upstairs. "Vegeta?" They all asked to no one particular, then got back to the conversation.**

CHANGE OF TIME

"**Hey! Wait up! You don't even know who she is!" Makoto stomped up the stairs after the two chubi-demi-Sayians. She entered her room to see the two sitting on her bed. "Ok. Now I have to use my powers to get the call to where I need it so stay away. I don't want to shock you." they nodded and she stood in front of the picture-phone. She lit up in green light with sparks coming around her. "Wow" The two said as the sparks went into the phone. The picture of a girl about 14 with pale skin, and dark hair and eyes came on the screen. "Mako-chan? Hi! Do you want mama or papa?" Makoto smiled. "I would like to talk to you all actually." She nodded and ran off to the side yelling to her parents. A minute or two later three people came into the screen. **

**One woman had short, sandy hair and light cobalt eyes. She had a moto-cross helmet and her clothes were tattered. The other woman had shoulder length turquoise hair and cerulean eyes. She looked much cleaner and had a painting plateau in her hands. The third was the little girl from earlier.**

"**Oi Makoto/ Konichiwa Makoto/ Hi!" The three people all said in unison. "Hello, how are you guys?" That all said not bad. (Haruka: "Just got back from a race." Mishiru: "Painting a portrait of Hotaru." Hotaru: "Posing for mama.") "Sounds fun." Makoto said. "Won as always I assume?" Haruka nodded.**

**Trunks and Goten got off the bed and stood on either side of Makoto. "Who are they Nee-chan/ Obasan?" Makoto looked down and smiled. "I'm sorry boys, I got caught up. This (Points to Haruka) Is Haruka. This (Points to Mishiru) is Mishiru and this (Points to Hotaru) Is Hotaru. These boys are Gohan and I's little brother, Goten and Vegetas son Trunks." Everyone said their hellos. **

"**What did ya want Mako?" Makoto suddenly got a stressed look on her face. "Will I was thinking that, ummm... I would..." Everyone looked at her strange. "Spit it out Makoto!" Haruka said and Makoto broke. "I would stay here. To go to school, live... stay." Then whatever they were thinking she was going to say was definitely wasn't that. "I would come and visit of course!" She added quickly. "Probably tonight if Bulma tries to drag me off to another party of corporate clowns" she added under her breath. Goten heard her and laughed. "Makoto, do you want to stay there?" She nodded. "We'll tell the other scouts if that was what you asked us to do." She nodded her head again. "Are you still going to come get me? I want to try those moto-cross courses." Makoto looked up with a shocked look on her face. "Ummm, Yeah! You... what to come here?" She nodded. "Three days?" Makoto nodded. "See ya then. Bye Hotaru, Haruka, Mishiru!" They said bye and the connection was gone. Makoto pumped her hand in the air and started jumping around shouting. "Why are you dancing around like a fool Makoto?" Vegeta asked as he entered her room. "The scouts aren't mad that I'm staying here now and Haruka's coming here in three days! I'm so happy right now one of Bulmas' parties could dampen me too bad!" she explained still dancing around. "Good because if I have to go then you do." She nodded and shooed the boys out so she could change.**

**In the Briefs house there were the buss ling of people walking around. Upstairs Gohan and Trunks were waiting for Makoto to come out. "Here I come boys." The boys were wearing tux which were bothering them both. They were pulling at their collars and Trunks was saying silent curses to himself. Makoto come out with her hair down and curls in her streaks. Her dress was a midnight purple flowing dress that showed off her body. She had matching gloves, bouts and her usual lavender eye shadow. Gohan stood in awe because he had never seen his sister in anything other then gi's and her normal clothes, none of which showed her body in anyway, little own a dress. "You look very pretty Obasan." Gohan agreed. "Thanks you two." She took Gohans arm and Trunks hand and went down stairs to see Vegeta standing against the wall. 18 was talking to Krillan and Tein. Bulma was with Yamcha talking about this and that. Occasionally she would stop to talk to someone else. **

"**So why did you have to come Trunks, I thought this was a corporate party." He nodded. "It is but I said that I wanted to come and she said that I would have to stay with someone so I didn't drink or whatever. SO, I figured that I would stay with you or Gohan. I just didn't know that that meant that I would have to wear a tux. Mom didn't tell me that until she put me it in." Makoto giggled. Gohan went to get something to eat leaving the two alone. "Stay here for one minute. I have to give something to your dad. I will be right back." He nodded and Makoto walked over to the before mentioned prince. **

"**Hey little boy, you aren't supposed to be here. This is a grown-up party. Go back to your mommy." A man said mockingly to Trunks. "Go to..." "Hello Trunks, Who are you talking to." "No one Obasan." Makoto looked over to the man and glared. People allot braver then he would have cowered under her glare. He dismissed himself and left.**

"**What did you give Tou-sama?" She held her hand out and in it there were two sets of foam earplugs. "Here" He said thank-you and put them in his ears. **

**The party went on and Trunks went to bed saying that he never wanted to go to his mothers' parties again. Makoto had stayed out a little longer because Bulma was making Vegeta and Gohan stay. She walked over to the two warriors who looked like they were ready to drop dead. "Any ideas why she's making you two stay?" They shook their heads. She went to the kitchen only to see the man from earlier sitting at the table. "Your not allowed in here you know." He looked up and grinned a sickening look. She recoiled in disgust. He totally ignored her words and walked up to her "What is your name?" "None of your business. I think its time for you to go home. Do you have someone drive you?" Still ignoring her he grabbed her by the waist. "Get the hell off of me!" She grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the floor. She looked behind her to make sure no one was there. She seen no one there so shot little vines from her hands, tied him up and left. "Vegeta!"**

**He looked over to see Makoto walk quickly towards him. "There is some drunken friend of Bulmas' or something in the kitchen he went at me so I tied him up." He nodded and went into the kitchen to get him. "Are you ok?" She nodded and said she was going to check on the kids then go to bed. Gohan said he would tell Vegeta.**

**Makoto did as she said and checked on the kids. Trunks was asleep with Goten beside him "They are so sweet. They look just like Gohan and I used to with Goku-sama."**

**FLASHBACK**

**A two year old Makoto walked into a big bedroom with A little blanket and purple teddy bear. "Tou-san?" A man with black spiky hair sat up in his bed. His face was shadowed but the little girl wasn't scared. "What's wrong Mako?" "Me had bad dream and Han-chan won't wake up." He nodded, whispered something to his wife, then got out of bed and put the little girl on his shoulder. She giggled as they walked back to her bedroom. **

**The man seen his chubi son spread out on the bed he shared with Makoto. He smiled and the little girl jumped off his shoulder. The man went over to wake his son. "Gohan? Wake up buddy." Gohan opened his eyes and wiped them with his chubby fists. "Shove over Gohan. I'm going to lye down with your sister." He nodded and sat up. When Goku lied down, Makoto on his chest, Gohan snuggled up.**

**Chi-Chi came in the next morning to see the two kids snuggled into her husband.**

**END FLASHBACK**

**Makoto went over to the bed and kissed the two boys on the cheek. "Obanwa shounen." She left shutting the door behind her. She looked up when she bumped into something to see Gohan looking at her in his PJ's. "How are the boys?" She said well and that she was going to bed. He could tell that she was trying to be cheery but he could see the sadness in her eyes. "Mako-chan..." She turned around when she heard her name. He said nothing and they headed to their rooms.**

Nothing to say about this Chap. R&R

JENE


	3. Explianing From Makoto

**HiHi people! Thankyou to the 2 people who reviewed. It really meant alot to me. **

**Sonicwind: Thanks for Reviewing but I didn't understand what you meant about the Namikian or Sayian. Could you explian?**

**Chris: Thanks! **

**Chapter3- Explaining From Makoto**

**The next morning everyone woke up to the smell of something cooking in the kitchen. After a while everyone was down stairs to see Makoto running around cooking breakfast. When she noticed them there she turned around and smiled. "Good Morning you guys! How did you sleep?" They said good then sat down at the table. All except for Gohan who went over to help his sister. "It's ok Han-chan. I can handle it." She said as she tried to carry four plates over to the table. Gohan however would think of it and caught two of the plates before they spilt. "I'll help." She smiled a thank-you and the two put the meal in front of their family/friends.**

"**Thanks for the help Han-chan but really, I could have done it myself. I did it all the time for the scouts." She said as she sat down beside Gohan and gave him his food. "You mean no one helped you back there? You said one of them eats like a Saiyan!" Makoto started to frown. "Well... they couldn't cook AT ALL and usually stayed out of the way. I guess they never thought to help me serve it. The outers helped though. Hotaru loved to learn to cook from me and Mishiru knew how to cook already. Haruka I wouldn't let near the kitchen, she made a mess ALL the time." Vegeta spoke next. "Looks like the outers were better friends then the other four. They sound like ditzes" They all looked at him really weird and Makotos' frown turned to and angry look. "They were too good friends! And One of the people you just called a ditz is Princess Serenity and MARS!" they looked at her weird then Vegeta surprised them all (-Mako) by mumbling a sorry under his breath. Makoto got back to eating. "Who?" Gohan asked. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear. He got a look of understanding on his face and got back to eating also. Chi-Chi and Bulma didn't know what was going on so they had their own conversation. The boys had come and gone and were probably outside destroying something. **

"**Do the two gentlemen at the table feel like a friendly three way battle, no Ki blasts, no turning Super-Saiyan?" Makoto said getting up and putting her dish on the counter for the Maid-bots (AN: Sucky name, I know, live with it, its 3:00 in the morning) to clean later. They nodded and left the two moms talking.**

* * *

"**I miss her. When are you leaving again papa?" Haruka and the others were having breakfast that Mishiru had made for them. "The day after tomorrow I think. I have to be packed by then if that's when she's coming." "Papa..." Haruka looked up at Hotaru to see her sad eyes looking at her. "Ya?" "When you get there, will you protect Jupiter if she needs you to?" Haruka was taken a-back. '_Why would she ask me that? Of course I would protect her. She knows that. Makoto is just a runt after all. I can't let her get hurt, Hotaru would never forgive me._' "Of course I would."**

"**Do you want to help me clean the dishes 'Tarou?" the girl nodded and got up to help her mom who sat down with Haruka. "What did she say that you're looking off like that?" Haruka explained to her koi what the Scout of Saturn had said to her the night before and just then. "It sounds to me that it's a good thing your going 'Ruka, She may need your help there instead of us needing her help." Haruka nodded and got up. "I have a race in an hour. I better get going." She picked up her things and left. Mishiru watched her leave. '_She is REALLY worried. I hope your OK Jupiter_' she got up to help her daughter with the dishes and clean up. **

* * *

"**OK, I give..." Gohan said as he slumped down to the floor exhausted. "Me to, I'm down and out." Makoto slumped down beside her brother. Vegeta wouldn't admit it but he was tired to. "What ever happened to the 'NO Ki blasts and NO turning Super Saiyan' rule?" "I threw it out the window." Vegeta said as he sat beside the two teens. "Ya, I can't even _turn_ Super Saiyan and you to ganged up on me with it." Gohan and Vegeta snickered. "What?" they said nothing and got up. "Round two?" Gohan asked. Makoto put her hands up in defense. "No way, I need a shower." She opened the door and walked out. "Lets try 500xg next time, I move normal in there" she then started walking to the house.**

"**How do you know Onii-chan will come back first?" Goten was helping his best friend tie a bucket of water over a door. "Because your brother is always the first to give in a fight against Obasan and Otou-sama. He will want a shower so when he comes in he will get a shower from the soapy water in the bucket." "Ok Trunks, but why do you not want him to know its us?" "Never mind Goten, come on, someone is coming!" The two demi-Saiyan's fled into the living room. **

**The door opened and with a splash and a yelp the two boys and there mothers looked into the hall to see a stiff, soaked, surprised, ticked off Makoto. Trunks got scared and took off but Goten went over. The two women went into the living room so Makoto couldn't see them laugh. "Onee-chan?" there was no answer so he continued. "Trunks said that Onii-chan would want a shower when he came in so we put that there because he said that it would save Onii-chan the trouble of going upstairs. Was it a nice shower?" Makotos' look went right to that of a murderer. "Go sit down Goten" She said sweetly then took off flying in the house. "YOU BETTER RUN FOR YOUR LIFE TRUNKS BECAUSE IF I GET HOLD OF YOU, YOU WON'T HAVE ONE!" Goten opened the door just as Trunks flew through the door and Makoto after him.**

"**What on earth was all the commotion in here?" Vegeta said as he and Gohan entered the house. Gohan looked at the floor to see it wet and a bucket thrown aside. "Who did Trunks and Goten get this time?" they all (-Vegeta) pointed out the window to answer Gohans' question. He looked to see his sister chasing Trunks around and starting to through small Ki blasts at him. "Let Trunks hope that the saying: '_I run faster scared then you do mad_' is true." Gohan said chuckling, "E-OUCH!" Gohan fell over laughing with Goten beside him. "I guess not." Vegeta said as Makoto brought Trunks in by the scruff of his shirt. He was holding his backside and looked to have small tears in his eyes. Gohan and his chubi self were rolling on the floor in laughter. "You're lucky I don't throw you in the washer so _you _can have a bath" Makoto dropped the boy ("Ow") and headed upstairs grumbling. The three demi-Saiyans got up off the floor. The two laughing Saiyans managed to control their laughter long enough to sit down. After a little while Gohan got up to check on Makoto.**

"**Baka" Makoto said as she went into her room. "That would have been funny if it was Gohan." She went to her drawer and got some clean clothes to change into after her bath. She looked on her bed to see her communicator next to a picture of her with her friends. She grabbed the watch, turned the picture over and headed into the bathroom. She ran her bath, stripped and got in. She took a deep sigh and looked at the communicator. **

**Gohan knocked on her door only to get no answer. He slipped open the door and called for his sister. After getting no answer he opened the door and slipped in. "Mako?" He looked on her bed to she the picture she had earlier turned over. He picked it up to see his sister with eight other girls. It looked like they were having a picnic and a lot of fun. "Who are these guys?" He pondered for a few minutes when he heard someone talking behind the door to Makotos' bathroom. "I think I owe it to them to at least tell them I'm leaving myself instead of getting Mishiru to." Gohan was confused. Who was this Mishiru person and who is she leaving? Makotos' voice suddenly got angry. "What am I talking about? The only people who needed to know I'm leaving do! Why did I defend them earlier! They didn't disserve it." He heard something being thrown and shattered. "It's their own fault I left." '_What is wrong with her? I have NEVER heard her with that much venom in her voice before! _' He heard her sigh then heard her getting out. He also heard her sniffle, like she had been crying. He panicked and snuck over to her bed were he seen her clothes on her pillow. '_Oh no_!'**

**He started blushing his head off as Makoto came out with a (guess what color...) green towel around her. "GOHAN!" She recoiled in fright before she relaxed. "How long have you been sitting there?" She sat down beside him holding her towel up. "Long enough to hear you ranting and for you to throw something across the room." Makoto blushed. "That was my com link to the scouts. Sorry, you shouldn't have heard me going on like that." Gohan turned to see her with cold eyes looking at the floor. "What _were_ you yelling about?" Makoto sighed and got up. "I had a...minor, disagreement with the Inner Senshi a little while back, just before I came back this time." Gohan looked at her with pity in his eyes. "What about?" "My temper and powers lately." She answered harshly. "I'll tell you about it later but it's almost lunch right now so I have to get dressed. Excuse me." Gohan nodded and left.**

**

* * *

The guardian of the time gates shook her head and stomped her glaive on the ground. The pool she was looking in disappeared. "How could they have done that to her Pluto? My daughter of all people did that to her." The woman with lavender meatballs in her hair sighed. "They were scared. At least someone backed her up." "She's going to regret being who she is now. It's not her fault, her powers are evolving." Pluto turned to her past queen. "They didn't all turn her away. I'll see about getting them _all_ there with her my queen." With that, Pluto vanished. "Please don't regret being who you are Jupiter. Don't." The past Queen Serenity too disappeared. '_I have to go talk to her father_'**

**

* * *

Makoto put her hair up and headed down stairs to get lunch ready. The kitchen however, was a pig sty. "Hurricane Chubi-demi-Sayian strikes again. Trunks! Goten! Get Your Butts In Here!" The two boys came in very shyly. She pointed to the room and they got cleaning.**

"**Looks like lunch is going to be late. Vegeta isn't going to be happy." They cleaned faster not wanting to try to live through Vegetas, wrath. Makoto went into the living room to see Gohan talking to Bulma. "Hi! Whatcha's talkin' about?" They answered nothing and Makoto sat down beside them. "The boys destroyed the kitchen again. So now their cleaning it." Gohan and Bulma looked in shock. "How did you do that?" "Vegeta. I said that lunch was going to be late because they destroyed the kitchen and that 'Geta was going to be really mad." They nodded with understanding. "Why didn't we think of that?" **

"**So do you know where you're staying for school Makoto?" Makoto nodded confidently. "Orenji Tarento Koutougakkou (1)" The two were happy that Makoto was staying and Bulma gave her a hug to prove it. "I just have one problem, I don't have an apartment and I don't want to be a pest here or at home. And I've been gone so long before..." "Your staying here, no arguments." Makoto thanked Bulma then headed outside. "Want to go to the park with me Gohan?" "I'll cook. Be back by 12:30" They nodded to Bulma and left.**

"**So in more detail what happened with the scouts Mako-chan?" Gohan and Makoto were walking down the street heading to the park. "My powers were going crazy or something like that and I shocked Rei... I mean Mars. They got scared or something and told me, indirectly, to stay away from them so I didn't hurt them anymore. Usa and Venus looked so... violent and they are never like that. They always forgive and it sort of... scared me in a way too because they were so cold and... Anyway the Outers were there and got mad at the princess and Scouts and told me that I could stay with them. After that, I came here." Gohan was a little shocked. "Are these the same people that you told me about during the time we were getting ready for the Cell Games?" She nodded her head sadly. "They aren't like they used to. They were always so kind and cheerful. I have never; EVER in any life time see Sailor moon and Venus so mad." They by this time were swinging on the swings in the park. "I don't know what to do! I've totally blocked them out and if something happens... I don't know if I could go back to help. I don't want the world to suffer because of a problem with the Senshi but..." "Couldn't you just fight with the auta-Senshi, I mean, they don't fight with the inners do they?" she shook her head. "But they always end up fighting for the same common goal which means I'd still have to fight with them." **

* * *

"**We're home Bulma!" The two Saiyans entered the kitchen to find everyone eating. "We aren't late are we?" Bulma, the boys and Chi-Chi looked up them. "No, Vegeta and the boys wanted to eat." Bulma got up to get them something to eat but Makoto stopped her. "I'll get it, you keep eating." Bulma sat back down as Makoto went over and got to plates of food then set them on the table. **

"**How was your walk you two?" "Good," Makoto said quietly. Gohan nodded and then leaned over to her ear. "Can I tell Vegeta what you told me at the park?" "NO!" Everyone looked at Makoto and she turned and deep red. "No, He... He'll think I'm weak. No." Gohan frowned. Vegeta was secretly listening to the conversation with his Saiyan hearing. '_Who does she think is going to accuse her of being weak?_ _I'll distroy whoever thinks that she's weak._'' "Since when?" She ignored him. After finishing her lunch she put her dishes back and walked out of the room. **

"**Brat!" Gohan nodded and the two left after Makoto. "Do you know where she's going Brat?" "I have an idea but you need to keep your Ki low." He nodded and the two flew after Makoto. After a while they noticed her Ki had lowered and slowed down then stopped all together. When they got to where she stopped they found that it was a flower shop. She came out a few minutes later to see that she had a large set of flowers (two bouquets). "What are those for?" "I don't know but she's not going where I thought she was." **

**She went into an alley then flew off again. They started to follow at a fair distance. What seemed like hours later she stopped in the air and started to look around. She found whatever it was she was looking for and dove down. "Let's land over there." Gohan pointed to an area not far from where she was. Vegeta nodded and followed. **

**When they landed they noticed that Makoto went over to the far of the small clearing. Only when she kneeled did the two notice two stones edged into the ground. **

"**Ohayo papa, mama. How are you?" Makoto said to the stones. "Who is she talking to? There is no one there." Vegeta said thoroughly confused. Even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, He thought of Makoto as a little sister and she would usually tell him everything. But now... "Vegeta and Gohan are good. Gohan hasn't been training as much as you would like but that's because Chi-Chi has him studying. Vegeta... He's being himself. He and Gohan ganged up me in SSJ1 in 475xg which didn't really do much at first, until I hit my ankle off a post, then it got hard." The two were in shock that they hadn't affected her but did notice now that she mentioned it that after Gohan hit her to the wall she wasn't fighting as well. "But... I didn't come to talk about my spars. I need some advice on the scouts. They got mad at me because my tempered flared and shocked Mars and I don't know why it happened in the first place! I... sometimes I wish that I didn't even have these powers! At least I wouldn't be able to hurt someone with my them. I mean, what would I do if I hurt one of the chubis or worst _Gohan_! I couldn't bare that!" The two hidden Saiyans could tell Makoto was upset, almost to the brink of tears. "She's doing all she can not to cry. No one is there and she still refuses to cry." Gohan whispered "Usa and Venus actually _yelled at me_! They had to know I didn't it on purpose but they still... I guess I should be happy I still have somewhere to go that they can't come to too. I was talking to Gohan about it earlier and he said that I should be thankful that the Outer had stood up for me and I am! Haruka is even coming soon so you will be able to see her! She's really nice and she loves to fight. You would love to meet her papa! She is Sailor Uranus and is one of the most physically strongest scouts. Not as strong as us though." Makoto put the flowers on the two stones then turned and started to walk away. "Oh and papa? Ignore that egotistic baka Hercule ok! You were the best father I could have wished for in this life and I know Gohan misses you just as much as we do. Goodbye Mama, Papa, and Vegeta misses you Mama." With that she flew off.**

"**Lets go see what see was doing" Vegeta said. Gohan was hesitant but agreed. They ran out of the trees and over to the stones. When they looked down they seen the flowers and symbols etched into the stone. The words were written in a language that Gohan didn't recognize but Vegeta kneeled down and stared at the words. "Vegeta..." "There names. This one (points to the one on the right.) Is for Kakarott but this name..." 'Mikado' was etched into the second stone and Vegeta stared wide eyed at the name. "Vegeta? What does it say?" "Lets get out of here; I need to talk to her." Gohan was confused but headed off with his partner.**

**1. Orenji Tarento Koutougakkou- Orange Star High. If you know the real name E-mail please!**

**We learned a little about whats going on in her head and as I said I NEED COUPLES! **

**JeNe**


	4. Enter Kayla: Daughter of Raditz?

**Ok people. I have have been asked the same question three times, so heres the answer. The people you can chose from in this story to make couples are: Kayla (Youll read her in this chap) Gohan, Mako, Trunks, Goten, Setsauna, Videl, Sharpener, Erasa, and maybe Marai Trunks. (Later on) As I said I don't like to write with Yoai couples but if you ask I guess it couldn't hurt to much. I did get a pairing idea from... I think Hope. She said Gohan/Setsauna. (Actully she said with Usagi, Rei or Setsauna but this is partly and Inner Senshi bashing so...) If you like her idea send it!**

**AGES: Makoto+Gohan+Kayla+ Marai Trunks(maybe)- 16 to 17  
**

**Trunks+Goten+Hotaru- 7 to 8  
**

**Mishiru+Haruka+Setsauna- 19 to 20 (I know there wrong)  
**

**Kayla is NOT Angela, She hasn't reviewed me yet. She can if she wants buts I made Kayla up so...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon OR DBZ, I do own the character KAYLA and this story plot however. **

**Chapter4- Enter Kayla: Daughter of Raditz!**

"**Oi, Makoto, get in here!" "It's nice to see you home too. What's up?" Makoto said coming into the living room with Goten on her back and Trunks beside her. "I need to talk to you...alone!" The boys detached themselves from Makoto and headed up stairs. "You to." Gohan nodded and headed after the boys. "What's wrong 'Geta?" "How do you..." Vegeta started but was cut of as a spinning purple portal appeared in his living room. He stood protectively in front of Makoto as a figure with long green hair and a strange glaive came from the vortex. "Who are you? Why are you here?" Vegeta said standing in front of the younger Demi-Saiyan "I did not come to argue with you Vegeta. Makoto, Can I talk to you?" Makoto came from behind her protector. "It's ok 'Geta, Its only Pluto. What's wrong Pu?" Vegeta relaxed but still watched the intruder. "The scouts need your help." Makoto frowned and her Ki flared. Gohan and the boys suddenly came down the stairs to see the new figure in the house. "Why should I!" "Because the enemy is using Ki-blasts and Haruka asked me to come get you to help." Makoto sighed. "Did HARUKA ask herself or did she ask for the princess?" "Her idea and she asked me herself." Makoto gave up. "Can I bring someone with me?" Pluto nodded. "Come on Gohan..." He nodded and went by his sister. "Before you ask I need you here so I can tell you if something goes wrong if I need to stay longer for some reason OK?" Vegeta nodded. "Lets go and get this over with." Pluto went in after Makoto and Gohan was about to go in when Vegeta grabbed his shoulder. "Don't let her get hurt or your paying for it." Gohan nodded and followed his sister.**

* * *

"**Where are we Mako?" "Anou... A block from Haruka and Mishiru house I think. Where are they?" They came out of the vortex and looked around "The park, but you should Transform first Makoto." She nodded and threw her hand in the air. "_Jupiter Crystal Power!_" Gohan stood in awe as his sister disappeared into lights, ribbons and electricity. After a few minutes stood who he thought was his sister in a sailor top and a very short green mini skirt. She had green bouts, gloves and necklace which had a small star dangling from it and a golden tiara with a green gem in it. On her chest and lower back were pink bows.**

"**Can we get this over with now?" Pluto nodded and after Gohan snapped out of his stupor went after the two Sailor Scouts. They stood in a tree figuring out what to do. The enemy had long, dark hair to her lower back, she also had Cobalt eyes. She had what looking like a green and female version of Vegeta's Saiyan armor. (A white mini skirt) She had a scouter on her eye but didn't seem to care about the three behind her. "She feels...like a Saiyan Gohan. Do you think she is?" Gohan shrugged. "Well, we can't do anything until we get rid of that scouter. Come on. Super Sayian1 Han-chan." He nodded and the two let out a cry as they powered up then down after the energy broke the scouter. "What the hell? My scouter! Who did that!" She turned around to see Jupiter and Gohan jump from the tree. "Who are you people!" "The name is Sailor Jupiter and as for my friend. You don't need to know that right now. Are you a Saiyan?" She smirked. "Who is asking?" "You first." "Not a chance" She charged at them and hit Gohan before he could respond. "Han-chan!" Jupiter looked at the girl with flames in her eyes. "Your paying for that you little Witch!" Jupiter charged and the battle started. "Awe, Did I hurt your little boyfriend?" She mocked and Jupiter hit her in the stomach, sending her into a tree. "Leave him out of this!" She turned to see Uranus helping Gohan up. "Are you ok Han-chan?" He nodded and yelled for her to turn around she did and deflected a ball of light away. **

**The Inner scouts looked at the fight with awe. They were moving so fast it was hard for Ami to keep up. "How can she move that fast?" Mars asked trying to keep up. "And who is that hot guy she brought with her?" Venus said with hearts in her eyes. Totaly egnoring the fight. They sweat-dropped. "That's it! Leave everyone else out of this!" They returned their attention to the fighting scout and the foe. Jupiter backed away and hovered in the air. She put her hands in a bowl shape in front of her. "What is she doing?" Mars again asked. "She is gathering energy of some sort to her hands." "Mako! Don't waste yourself on that blast incase it doesn't work!" She nodded. "Gatling..." The girl was about to stop Jupiter from powering up but Gohan moved behind her. "Oh no you don't!" "Gun!" The attack of purple light she had been holding blasted away but Gohan stayed put. "Gohan you BAKA MOVE!" "Not yet!" Jupiter was starting to get scared now. "Gohan! Don't you DARE leave me like Papa did. I don't need a conscious OR Chi-Chi on my tail for this attack! MOVE!" He nodded and moved just as the attack sent the Saiyan girl into a tree. The shock-wave hit Gohan to before he could avoid it. **

**Jupiter ran over to Gohan. "Are you ok? Did I hit you?" "I'm fine. Nothing a Senzu bean won't cure." She handed him one of the little before mentioned brown beans. He said a thank-you, then ate the bean and was up doing back flips within a minute. Jupiter got up and changed back to her civilian clothes. "What are you doing!" Makoto turned her head to see Mars glaring at her. "What are you going on about now?" Mars glared harder though it didn't scare Makoto at all. "You changed back in front of that boy! You gave your identity away! How stupid are you?" Gohan looked at his sister because he noticed her Ki raising again. "He already knew who I was! He knows who we all are and what capabilities we have because I told him!" "I don't believe you did that! He could be evil!" Uranus, Saturn and Neptune nodded and changed back to normal too, then stood by Makoto. "What are you people doing! You don't know him!" "We may not know who he is but Mako-chan does and we trust her." Hotaru said and the other two agreed. "Thank-you Hotaru." Makoto leaned down and hugged the little solider of death. "You people are all nuts! I am out of here!" With that she ran off. The inners were confused (-Venus, she was still staring at Gohan and had no idea what was going on) Makoto turned around and started to walk away, closely followed by the Outers and her brother. **

"**Wait!" They turned to the voice. It was the Saiyan Makoto had fought earlier. "My name is Kayla, Daughter of Raditz, House of Barrdock. I only came in search of the last Saiyans that were rumored to be here but the only Saiyan signatures I could find were yours. Are their any other pure blooded Saiyans here?" Makoto put a smile on her face, she turned around and walked to the girl. "Have this, your hurt" The Saiyan was hesitant. "Look" Makoto ate a Senzu bean, then the girl did. She was healed almost instantly. "Amazing..." "My name Makoto, Daughter of Kakarott, House of Barrdock. This is my brother, Gohan, and the outer Senshi, Haruka, Mishiru, and Hotaru." The each said hello. "You are also from house of Barrdock? That would make us related!" Makoto nodded. "Could you follow us, we need to get something, then, we will take you to meet our King." Kayla was confused but nodded then followed. "What about the others Mako?" "They'll leave when they feel like it."**

"**Where are we Mako?" "Our house" Haruka said as she took her jacket off, then took Mishiru and Hotarus'. "Make yourselves at home, I'll make something to eat." "We'll help." Hotaru and Makoto said, then headed off to the kitchen. "So your Kakarotts' eldest?" Gohan nodded. "I didn't know Raditz had any children." "He kept it secret so Freesia didn't go after me. The Bastard had killed my mother when I was young so I was raised humans but I do know of my Saiyan heritage." "I'm sorry to hear that. My father died 7 years ago, I was raised by my mom in our cabin out in the woods." **

**They talked to each other for a few minutes until Makoto called for dinner. They all sat down and started eating. "How hungry are you Gohan?" he smiled shyly "Normal" Makoto shook her head. "You just ate a Senzu bean Gohan! How can you be that hungry! We made enough for you to have two plates, you can have a Senzu bean after that if your still hungry." He nodded. "Oh... damn!" "Makoto!" Mishiru said "Not around Hotaru!" "Sorry. Gohan, I forgot to talk to 'Geta, he's going to kill me! Or worst, he's going to kill you because he'll think I got hurt!" Gohan went wide eyed. Kayla sat as confused as everyone else not in this conversation.**

'**_Geta?_''**

* * *

"**King Yuma?" A dog like creature sitting at a desk looked up at the voice. "Hello Queen Serenity. What can I do for you?" "Where is Son Goku and Queen Miakoda?" "He is with King Kai at the training center and Miakoda is in Town-Hall." "Thank-you" She said and curtsied then ran off. He looked back to his paper work. "Your welcome"**

CHANGE OF TIME

"**That tournament was fun King Kai, we should have another one very soon." A man with spiky black hair that went in all directions and Cobalt eyes said to the smaller black creature bellow him. "Agreed Goku, You did well." "Thank-you" Serenity came up behind the pudgy little creature. "Hello North Kai, May I borrow Goku-sama?" With Serenity was a woman that looked much like Makoto. She had black hair with Lavender streaks and her daughter had inherited her piercing Amber eyes. "Sure. Goku, Queen Serenity wishes to talk to you!" He nodded and landed to the former Moon Queen. "Hey Serenity, Miakoda. What's up." Miakoda and Serenity frowned. "We wish to talk to you in private about my daughter." Miakoda said. Goku picked up Serenity and the three were off. "Your worried because she said she wished she didn't have her Saiyan and Jovian powers?" Serenity went wide eyed. "I came to tell you that I was afraid she _would_ say that. When did she actually say it." "Earlier today when she was at the stones this afternoon." "Oh no..." They flew for another few minutes then landed on a small deserted island. "This is really bad! She may do something that we will regret not stopping." "Do you really think she would Serenity?" Miakoda asked her best friend with alarm. "If she thought that it would make her friends safe or happy she would. You would think all the training she does with Vegeta would make her a little less self sacrificing..." Goku said with much more wisdom then normal. "I'm surprised you could say that word Kakarott. THAT'S MY DAUGHTER WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! STOP JOKING AROUND!" "She's my daughter to you know! I'm scared out of my WITS! That's why I joked in the first place!" "Both of you stop!" Miakoda glared and turned while Goku just turned with a stupid grin on his face. "Would you stop grinning like an idiot Kakarott. Your making me sick." "Miakoda! As you said, we're here to talk about your daughter! Not to argue with the Saiyans!" "Gomen..."**

* * *

'**_Geta?_' '_Makoto? Are you ok? Where are you?_' Makoto smirked and Gohan knew that she was talking to Vegeta. "She's talking to a friend of ours that she has a telepathic link to." '_I'm fine, the fight just took a little longer then I thought it would. Could you ask Bulma to get two or three extra rooms ready? I may be bringing a few of my friends with me if I can convince Pluto._' '_Whatever_' Makoto giggled. "Whatever, yeah right." '_Ok Geta, We'll see you after we finish eating and I get Pluto to let us go. I'll see ya. Bye!_' '_Bye_' "He sounded so enthusiastic about me not being hurt. I think he want to beat something up. But by the sounds of it he was anyway." Gohan snickered. "I feel sorry for the boys." **

**Makoto got up and put her and Hotaru's plates in the sink. "Are you coming Haruka?" She looked up confused as she had been a lot that afternoon. "Do you want to go home with us?" She looked to her family and they nodded their heads. "Lets go get me ready to go" "You only need a Gi, a pair of PJs, one change of clothes and your riding stuff. You can bring a few other things if you want but Bulma will probably take you shopping tomorrow." Haruka ran into her room to get what Makoto had said.**

"**Mako-chan, what's wrong with your communicator?" Makoto giggled nervously. "I broke it. I got angry and through it across the room and it shattered." "We tried to talk to you when Kayla showed up but we couldn't so papa got Pluto to get you." "Speak of the devil. HI PLUTO!" **

**The 5 left in the living-room turned. Kayla took a defensive until Gohan put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know her but Mako and the scouts do so calm down OK?" she nodded and got out of her fighting position but still kept one hand in a fist. Hotaru ran up and hugged the time scout. "Hello little one. I'm here to take Makoto back to her home. Her family is worried about her." Pluto stood up and looked at the Saiyan that had been, just 30 minutes ago, attacking her friends and princess. She tightened her grip on her staff. Kayla seen this as a threat and tensed up. "Don't Setsuna-mama. She is Mako-neesan's friend." Setsuna was still cautious but stood down as did Kayla. "Chill you guys. Thanks 'Tarou-chan. Pluto, you remember how I said that I was going to Haruka bring with me later? Can she come now?" Pluto nodded. **

"**What are we going to do about your friend?" Pluto asked. "She's Saiyan so, naturally, she's coming with me. She does belong at home." Pluto nodded again as Uranus came in with a duffle bag. "Mako, is there anyway for me to bring my bike with us? I hate to leave it here." Makoto nodded and turned to Mishiru "Can I bring Harukas bike into the front room? It's not like there is carpet." Mishiru was hesitant but nodded. Haruka left the house and came back in a few minutes later with her bike. (That she had cleaned so Mishiru would let Hotaru near it.) Makoto walked over and took out a capsule. "Can I touch your bike 'Ruka-sama?" She nodded and Gohan walked over to ask what she was doing until he seen the capsule. She put it on and the two stood back. "Move back 'Ruka-sama" She nodded and Makoto pushed a button. In a puff of smoke, the bike was gone. "Where the Hell did my bike go?" Gohan explained about the Capsules and calmed the wind Senshi. With the good-byes done the 5 figures entered the portal and soon found themselves in the Capsule Corp. living room. **

"**Where are we at Makoto?" Suddenly two boys ran into the room, said something like 'They're back Vegeta-sama/ Otou-san' and jumped on Makoto and Gohan, they fell onto the couch. "It's good to see you too boys." They were hugging and wouldn't let go, like they were scared they would leave again. "What's wrong you guys?" Gohan asked as he held his crying brother. "We heard Otou-san mumbling about if you were dead he would kill Gohan-sama and then he wouldn't have anyone to train with." Trunks started still holding onto Makoto for dear life although she had moved to a seated position and was rocking the little Saiyan Prince. "And we didn't know if you had Dragon-Balls there or not and we didn't know if we could use ours!" Goten said as Gohan got up to rock his brother. "What would the chances of that happening. We wouldn't leave you guys all alone now would we? I am your Obasan and Nee-chan and Gohan is your hakufu and Onii-chan. We promise we won't leave you ok? We may go visiting but we won't leave you." Gohan nodded and the boys cheered up. **

**Their heads snapped up then suddenly they looked beside them. They got up and took a fighting position. "What are you to doing!" The boys recognized one woman as the one that took there family away, one they had seen on the phone and had no clue who the other one was. Kayla, having no clue what was going on wasn't worried about the boys. She didn't know how to read Ki and didn't think that the two boys could hurt her. "You took them away from us! Who are you!" Pluto bowed and the boys looked at her weird. "I'm sorry my Ouji, Chubi-musha, her friends needed her help and asked me to get her, please forgive me?" the boys continued to look weird at her but nodded. Pluto got up, said 'farewell' and left through the portal she entered in. "Excuse me Jupiter, but who did you bring me here to see and where exactly is here?" Makoto giggled nervously. "Where is 'Geta at boys? His Study?" the two nodded, then jumped onto Gohan and Makotos' back. "You should come meet the Hell on weals too 'Ruka-sama." She nodded, picked up her bags, and followed them out.**

"**Geta! Get your butt out here!" Makoto yelled as she and Gohan dropped the boys who hid behind the two older. Kayla and Haruka stood behind them all wondering what was going to happen next. They saw a short, muscular man with a gravity-defying widows' peak hair style came out of the smaller dome. "Why didn't you come see me ha?" "I was training. Who were you fighting that took you so long to come back?" Makoto rolled her eyes. "Meet her yourself. Come here Kayla!" '_That is a Saiyan name! And a female one at that._' She stepped forward and Vegeta looked at the new person. "This is Vegeta, the last pure blooded Saiyan. And King." It was her turn to be surprised but quickly kneeled to the last Saiyan prince. Vegeta looked confused at the girl bowing to him. "What the hell are you doing that for?" She looked up and said her title and Vegeta told her to get up. She did as she was told while Vegeta explained that he wasn't too thrilled about people calling him prince and bowing and things like that. Gohan stared wide-eyed not believing his Saiyan hearing. "Vegeta doesn't like the royal stuff? We definitely couldn't tell that." He whispered to Makoto and she giggled. "Ever wonder why he got mad at me whenever I called him 'your highness' or whatever? Even I don't now why he goes on about being the Prince of Saiyan when he doesn't like it." They both shrugged but turned around when Haruka cleared her throat. **

"**We didn't forget about you! Chill!" Makoto said and pushed her forward. "Geta, this is my friend Haruka I was talking about. I was thinking that we could train her." Vegeta and Kayla turned. "Why would we want to train a weak human?" Haruka clenched her fists but didn't say anything because of the look on Makoto's face. "She was trained by the same… um, person, I was in her demintion! Does that make me a weak human?" He shook his head "You have Saiyan blood." "Well she's the Urasaian Princess! She could kick Krillan and Yamcha easy! Tein would give her a challenge but she could kick him too! With No Ki blasts, she may be able to give you a run for your money!" By this time she was right up in his face. "You don't have to help right now but you WILL help me train her Vegeta! I can't teach her the Gravity room because… um, because I can't!" "Make me…" He said calmly to her. She fumed and tried to punch him in the side. He blocked it.**

"**That's it! You should have let me hit you!" She powered up and started to attack Vegeta. They were moving so fast that it had the two new people in awe and the other three shaking their heads in shame. "How can they move that fast. It isn't humanly possible!" "I think Vegeta teases her patience like that to get her to train with him." **

"**VEGETA! IF YOU BLOW SOMETHING UP I'M GOING TO SEROIUSLY TAKE THE GR APART!" all the Saiyans cringed at the loud voice. Even Makoto and Vegeta stopped PLAYING to cover their ears. "Who was that?" Haruka asked as she let go of her ears. The Saiyans were caring for their ears. "That would be mama. Otou-sama breaks the Grav. Room ALL the time and mama always has to fix it. It gets her REALLY mad." "She is really load. So you LIVE here Makoto?" she nodded. Finally over her temper. "She lives here with Vegeta and Bulma." "You live with the Prince of the Saiyans?"**

**

* * *

AN: OK people. In this chapter we met Kayla and spent some time in the SM-Dimintion. As always Question, commont, flames?... send them. I'll resond if you want me to. There you go. I don't think it was to short. Now, Kayla is going to be a MAJOR character later on and we will learn more later. Tell me what you think. and soory if this and the next chapter takes a while to update. I'm 'Writers Blocked' I don't know what to do next. Anyway next chap they go to school.**

**JeNe **


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Ohayo everyone,

I have some bad news... Beacause I'm so stupid, I deleted chapters 5-7 off my computer. I am TRYING to get then back and re-write them but it's coming slow. -deepsigh- I don't know if you people care or not but the story may be turned to temperary Hiatus...

But on a lighter note I want to thank the few different people who reviewed.

* * *

The pairing voteing goes as such: 

Gohan Setsauna- 4 (Love this! I don't know why I didn't think of it myself!)

Marai Kayla- 2 (I like this one to. Does demi + demi Equel(sorry about the spelling, Its early) Demi?)

Marai Mako- 1 (Those who wrote that may want to change there minds... I don't want to give to much away but that pairing may be REALLY wrong/gross after chapter 5...)

Sharpner Mako- 2 (Please you people, Don't do this to me! I hate Sharpner and Mako is my fav! Put him with Videl or something PLZ! I will put her with him if you ask but please don't...)

Again the people you can make pairings with are: Gohan, Goten, Trunks (mabye Marai), Sharpner, Tein, Chou-tsu, Yamcha

Kayla, Mako, Videl, Erasa, Chubi-Usa... And I think thats it!

* * *

Well thats all I have to say... 

JeNe

* * *


	6. New and Old Information, With It

**Konichiwa peoples! It took me a while and for thatI am sorry but I FINALLY finifshed chapter five! -happy dance- Anyway, it's only 6 pages but I hope you like it! This is called _New and Old Information, With it, Confustion. _R+R. And TRY to injoy it! I worked hard!**  
**

* * *

**

**-CHAPTER FIVE-  
**

**"Come on Ruka-sama! You look like a 16 year old and it won't kill you to go back to school for a bit!" Makoto was trying, in vain, to get Haruka, whom was sitting next to Gohan on the couch, to go to school with them. Bulma and Chi-Chi were scurrying around getting ready to sign Makoto, Kayla and Gohan up later that day. "Thank-you for telling me I look like a kid, and I'm stupid Makoto, I needed that, and no." Haruka stated coldly and monotone. "You know what I meant!" She stated back. "Mish-san would have gone with me…" "Then go ask her Makoto." She let out an aggravated sigh, waving her arms in the air and stomped out the door yelling: "Vegeta! Kayla! Spar now!" everyone assumed that the two Saiyans agreed.**

**"When are you going to tell her that you do want to go?" Haruka sighed. "How about, when I get the money to go? The racing season doesn't start until October and that's how I make my money, even then, unless I'm really lucky, I'll need more then one race." "Ask Bulma, She keeps going on about how she has all this money and no one to spend it on." "I don't want to be a pest…"**

**-BOOM!- Two screams were heard along with a crash. "What the hell?" Haruka asked with a start as the two ran outside.**

**Makoto was standing on unstable feet holding her, possibly broken arm. Vegeta was rubbing his head and helping Kayla out of the ruble from the, now broken, fountain and tree, she was holding her stomach. Bulma and Chi-Chi came out behind the other two and covered her mouth. "Vegeta/Kayla/Makoto!" The four ran over to the three Saiyans. "We're ok but don't turn your back on the bastard that attacked us!" Makoto was glaring behind Haruka. "Watch your language Makoto…"**

**The attacker was smirking at the beat up warriors. He had short, spiky, red hair and haunting violet eyes. "I was only playing, I didn't mean hurt you… that bad anyways… After all, I need the Sibling Powers. Now, tell me where it is and I won't hurt you to bad. " Everyone glared. "Shut up Nega- freak- reject! We don't even know what you talking about!" He seemed surprised. "How do you know about the Nega-Force? And the Sibling Power is coming from here! Now tell me where you're hiding it! Your really starting to bug me brats!" "This is going to be fun! Wanna help me blast him back to the Nega-Moon Haruka?" Makoto asked with sweet venom in her voice and malice in her eyes. Haruka nodded, also with malice in her eyes. They both pulled out their henshin rods.**

**"What are those?" everyone asked the two, now venomous girls. "_Jupiter Crystal/Uranus Planet Power!_" the wind picked up as lights, ribbons, leaves and electricity covered the two girls. As they landed the ground and lose rocks that had went up with them landed. There; in all there glory, stood the center Senshi, Jupiter and the Senshi of the heavens, Uranus. "Sailor Uranus and Jupiter…" Gohan and Kayla informed "You two are the Sailor Senshi? I don't know how you two destroyed Chaos but you won't defeat me! Honestly…" The two Senshi were glowing in anger while the enemy kept rambling on making them angrier, then, he dug his grave. "…Then there that is that little… thing, you guys call the Senshi of Death and Destruction. I mean, She was a lab rat for Mistress 9 then you turned her to a scout and now she can't even use her powers!" the two powered up which freaked everyone out because they could see there aura (Ki) but couldn't feel it. "Shut up you bastard!" The two yelled as their Ki continued to rise. Soon, they were again engulfed in light. "Is that supposed to happen Gohan?" Kayla asked, almost in fear. "I don't think." "Now is my time to attack!" Kayla went wide eyed, then moved in front of the two take the attack. She screamed in pain as the attack of black light hit her in the stomach. Gohan ran over and gave her a Senzu bean Vegeta had in his pocket, she was healing in no time.**

**The two landed looking different from before. Jupiters' sign was glowing brightly on Makoto's forehead. Her skirt had three layers of green, silver and black and was down to her knees. Her body suit was still white, her sleeves were like eternal Sailor Moons except green, her bows were pointier and still pink, except metallic now. Her gloves and shoes were the same.**

**Uranus looked much the same as Jupiter. Her sign was glowing bright on forehead. Her skirt also had three layers, gold, navy and black and went to her knees. Her white body suit wore her pointy, metallic gold bows. Her sleeves were the same as Jupiters also but were navy. Her gloves went to her elbows in blue and she had the same gold shoes. (1)**

**"Who are they?" everyone asked. Their eyes were hollow to the point it's scary. They put their hands in the air and two identical staffs fell. Two dragons swirled up a staff with a globe of there planets color swirling around in smoke. The globes were in the dragons mouths. Everyone was standing in awe and fright of the two girls. "_Necros Hells Scream/Heaven and Earth Erupt!_" the two girls did a routine in sinc then sent the deadly attack at the figure. Like a coward he opened a portal and disappeared.**

**The two girls turned to their friends and family, then fainted, changing back to there normal selves. "My baby girl!" Chi-Chi ran over to her broken daughter, Bulma ran over to the other broken Scout. "Get them inside NOW!" Vegeta and Gohan picked up the two girls while Bulma helped Kayla up.**

**Hours Later  
**

**All the guys were in the C4 waiting room doing just that, waiting for Bulma to say that the girls were ok. Krillan, 18 and Marron had shown up soon after the attack, they were supposed to be coming over anyway, only to find Makoto and her friend, whom they didn't know she had over in the first place, hurt and in C4. They had been in there for what feels like eternity to them. The boys had shown up almost an hour ago and were now asleep in the chairs.**

**"What is taking those women so long to tell us their ok!" Vegeta was pacing around the room which was started to drive Gohan insane. "VEGETA! Please sit down and try to relax! You're starting to freak me out." Vegeta reluctantly sat down and started mumbling incoherently.**

**SM Dimension**

**"I still can't beleave she gave us up like that!" Sailor Mars, now known as Rei said to her fellow Scouts. "I know! She had the nerve to walk out on Usagi! We weren't done yelling at her yet!" "I guess we'll just have to find her and mess her up a bit then, won't we?" Mamoru said, malice and hate in his voice.**

**"I would like to see you try that Prince. You people should be planning a survival plan for if she comes after you. Not sitting around… For lack of a better word, Dissing her." Pluto had appeared out of no where and was now scolding the Inner Senshi. "She wouldn't come after us! She would never hurt the princess." "She might not, her family there wants to crown you all for hurting her, and believe me! They don't want to crown you Queen of your respective planets." '_If she brings that guy she brought with her before…_' "How many friends does she want to bring?" Ami asked, slightly afraid. "She doesn't want them here but one of her friends are stronger then her and Kayla put together, and he's the most protective of her next to the boy she brought with her to help the outers." The Scouts were now very afraid. They could easily be defeated by one of their most loyal Ex-Scout. This wasn't good. '_Pluto… Come back to the gates…_' "I will leave you to think on this. Good day Scouts… Hime…"**

**Time Gates**

**"You called me you're majesty?" Pluto kneeled before the spirit of her former Queen. "Pluto… Miakoda and I have something to tell you that we should have a long time ago." Pluto looked up. Curiosity was evident in her eyes. Queen Miakoda and a man she had never seen before, but looked familiar, appeared behind her Queen. "Pluto, this is Makotos' father from this life. You went to get Makoto just after his death." Pluto nodded a hello and stood up. "Selenity, Where are we?" The man was looking around in awe at the Time-Gates. Pluto, briefly, explained that he was in the Time-Gates and what she did in them. "Cool!" "Goku! Pluto!" Serenity began her story. (Just a little longer, then I'll tell you…)**

**DBZ Dimension**

**Makoto and Haruka slowly woke up holding their heads. Bulma and Chi-Chi were over there as soon as they stirred. The two sat up rubbing their heads with one hand and the blankets they were under with the other. Makoto assumed that they had been in the SJRT (Saiya-jin regeneration tank). "Are you two ok?" Chi-Chi cooed softly from Makotos bedside checking on both girls. They nodded somewhat. "You guys should get dressed and if you're feeling up to it we will take you to get signed up. And as for you Haruka, Gohan explained it to me and I would love to pay for your books, all you had to do was ask!" Haruka said a quiet thank you as Bulma brought the two over some clothes, then went to tell the others that they were wake, Chi-Chi did the same.**

**After they were dressed they walked out the door, only to be bombarded with questions by their friends and family. "Wow! Chillax! We don't even know what your talking about!" Makoto said putting her hands up in defense. Everyone looked at them weird. "You don't remember anything?" Kayla asked as she held Marron on her hip. "We got angry at that… Wise Man Wanna-be and… that's it." There was an uncomfortable silents until Chi-Chi broke it. "Are you guys ready to sign up for school?" The girls nodded and headed upstairs to get there coat while Gohans eyes followed them up, he too nodded. "Their ok Gohan, They evolved, maybe that's why they don't remember. It will come to them, don't worry." Krillan said, he hadn't been there but he heard the story from everyone and was now just comforting his best friends oldest boy. "I hope your right Krillan, I hope your right."**

**Orange Star High**

**"OK, most of the papers are done we just need to do your skill level and some last signing for you to do and you're done." The stout young woman led Makoto, Kayla, Haruka and Gohan to an A.V room (2) where they took the tests. Bulma and Chi-Chi went out for a half hour, not expecting the test to take much longer then that.**

**"Done!" Gohan and Makoto said at the same time as they straightened there test sheets out. Haruka finished a few minutes later, then Kayla just after her. "I hope that we are all in the same class, or at least in the same grade! I don't want to be alone with a bunch of strangers…" Kayla said on there way to the office. The others nodded having similar thoughts. "It would suck if none of us got together!" they others nodded again as they entered the office. "Are you finished already?" they all nodded. "It only took you 25 minutes! -sigh- let me see, the computer will grade the tests… Please sit down for a bit."**

**15 minutes later the test results were in! Gohan (Out of 300 for all) got 301 (bonus), Makoto got 300, and Kayla and Haruka got 295. "Oh my gosh! You… How? How old are you all?" the three looked to Haruka. Makotos answer? She mouthed the word: _Lie!_ "Gohan, Kayla and I are 16 (I can't remember what I wrote before and my comp. wont let me on WAH!) and Haruka is 17." "Are you sure you want to come here? Because technically you are old enough that you don't need to go to school." They all nodded. "Then, you can be in any grade between 10 and 12. Your pick." The group got in a huddle.**

**"I think 11 would be fun! How about you guys?" Kayla nodded. Gohan, after a minute nodded, then Haruka did also. "Whos going to say it?" the other three looked at each other. "Your idea!" Makoto sighed and stood straight. "We would like 11 please." She nodded and wrote something down on the forms, just as Chi-Chi and Bulma walked in. "Well?" "Mom… Can I talk to you for a sec?" Chi-Chi nodded as the two left the room. "What was that about?" Bulma asked. Everyone shrugged.**

**"Whats wrong Makoto?" "Mom… You know I love you and Gohan and Goten and daddy a lot right?" Chi-Chi nodded, getting a little nervous. "I was wondering… If it's ok with Bulma and everything! But… I'm living with her and, to stop confusion as to of why, I was wondering… Could I use her last name?" Chi-Chi was in shock, and stayed like that for a while but, after several minutes… nodded. Makoto was over joyed! "Oh Mama thank you SO MUCH!" Chi-Chi patted her back and they walked back into the office with the others.**

**"What was that all about Mako?" Makoto went over to the blue haired geneius and whispered in her ear. "Did Chi-Chi say yes?" Makoto nodded then, Bulma. "Sorry to interrupt, but what are your last names." Makoto beckoned Kayla with her hand.**

**"I don't HAVE a last name Mako! I never used my guardians and Saiya-jins don't HAVE last names!" Kayla whispered harshly. "I know! Shush for a sec. Bulma, Geta-sama and I were talking earlier and they decided that your name is Briefs Kayla! You're my sister and Vegeta is our uncle OK? Our Parents died when we were little, which isn't lying in your case, and only 1/3 lying in mine, and we took Bulma's last name! Ok?" Kayla sighed, looked to Bulma who nodded, and nodded. "I always wanted a little girl anyway." Gohan and Haruka (she used her name from the SM dimension) had given their names and signed the last page. All that was left was for Makoto and Kayla to. Makoto and Kayla Briefs was put onto the paper and the secretary flipped. "You two are lying! You can't be related to Bulma!" "And why not?" Everyone looked behind them only to see Vegeta standing in the door way! "Geta-sama!" Makoto ran over and whispered in his ear. "Why can't our nieces be related to us woman?" "May I ask who you are sir?" Bulma stepped in before Vegeta got out of hand and she had to pay for him blowing up the jail house. "This is my husband Vegeta. Makoto and Kayla are Vegeta and my nieces. There parents died when they were younger, so when they moved in with us a while ago, they took my name. Do you need my ID to prove who I am?" Bulma had a firm tone that made the woman back down and sign the papers.**

**Time Gates**

**"My Queen! Why did you not tell me or the girls earlier! This is very important information!" Queen Serenity sighed. "I am sorry Pluto, but we needed to make sure that Jupiter was even capable of reaching this power. Her anger earlier this day proved that both her and Uranus have reached there forms. Being half-Saiya-jin in both times must have given them the power boost they needed. Now Pluto, I have one more thing that we need to tell you…"**

**DBZ Dimension**

**-Yawn- "Thanks for showing up Geta-sama. Those boys were driving me insane! We are not even in school yet and they were following us around. I didn't want to hit them and get expelled before I even started classes" Makoto giggle at the look on the guys faces when Vegeta came up to her and Kayla and glared at the boys hitting on them. It was priceless. "I'm hungry! Anyone up for me to make supper?" "YEAH!" the boys yelled and ran into the house. Makoto giggled and ran after them.**

**"Is she always like that? She said that she was practically raised by Kingu Vegeta and you are NOT the cheeriest person on the Earth, all do respect. How did she get that cheery?" Bulma, Chi-Chi and Gohan all said at the same time: "Goku/Dad" Kayla was confused (She's never met Goku) "What do you mean?" Chi-Chi answered. "Goku was the most cheerful, loving, protective, childish, stubborn person on the planet. Goku wasn't actually raised to be more mature. His grandfathers name was Gohan, whom Gohan was named after." "Goku turned to an Ozaroo one night and stepped on there house and killed his grandfather. He didn't even know what a girl was until he met me. After that… he still didn't grow up. Gohan, Goten and Mako inherited it from him. Gohan and Makoto are very mature but do still get kiddiesh impulses." Gohan nodded to Chi-Chi and Bulma's description "It gets very annoying sometimes. Especially with Mako." Kayla giggled.**

**45 Minutes Later**

**"To anyone who cares! Dinner is ready!" In a flash of light, Goten and Trunks were in their chairs waiting for there food. Gohan, Kayla and Vegeta came in a minute later, then Chi-Chi.and Bulma. Makoto giggled "I take it that that means that everybody is hungry?" the boys nodded their heads. Gohan, like he was starting to make a habit of, got up to help Makoto with the food.**

**It was an awkward few minutes of eating, Goten and Trunks had left and Makoto and Haruka had enough. "If your going to ask us something. Could you ask it please? The tension is so dence in here you could cut it with a butcher knife!" Haruka nodded her head. Vegeta answered. "Fine! Who is the Nega-forse, What is this sibling power, why were you fighting in a mini skirt, then a dress, what was that weird transformation and why couldn't we sence your KI?" That was a lot of talking for Vegeta. The two sighed and got too explained.**

**"I'll start. The Nega-force is the evil that we fought back in Harukas' world. They came from a moon behind Pluto, the Nega-moon. The Nega-force started, as far as we know, back during a time known as the Silver Millennium, when we, the Sailor Senshi, were Princesses protecting Serenity-Hime. The moon where Serenity-Hime and the rest of our planets kingdoms were destroyed on the day of a ball Serenity-Himes, mother Queen Selenity was holding for her daughter. I can't remember what the party was for though" Makoto took a break from talking and Bulma asked another question.**

**"Why did it start though?" "I got this one. There was a woman on earth whom was jeleous of the moon princess. She wanted the prince that Serenity-hime was courting. In a fit of jeleously is where a monster know as Metelida found her. She promiced her that she could get rid of the moon princess if she joined her. She did and with her body she hypnotized the rest of the world into hateing the moon. Even the princes guards. With demons and humans alike, they attacked the moon. They killed each of the scouts, then the prince. After seeing her friends and the prince dead Serenity-hime killed herself in grief. Her mother loved her daughter and her court so much that she used what power she had left from the Imperial Silver Crystal to trap Beryl, who was the witch, and the rest of the Nega-force in the Crystal and sent us to earth." "I got separated from the others and sent here." Makoto added.**

**Haruka answered the next question also. "We don't know what a sibling power is. But I'm sure that we can get Pluto to get the information for us if you want." "I hate that woman!" Vegeta muttered. Makoto giggle at the Saiya-jin prince, then got to answering his next question.**

**"That weird transformation was us turning into Sailor Jupiter and Uranus, also the princesses of those two Planets. We use that transformation to use magic attacks that we can't use in a de-henshined form. The skirts, we always joked were for a distraction." Makoto giggled again, even Haruka smirked. Gohan, however blushed his head off. He had noticed how short the skirts were. "And we don't know what you mean by us fighting in a dress." Vegeta was going to say something but chose against it. "You couldn't sense our Ki because we had it repressed, our magic pushed it out of the way**

**Time Gates**

**"Do you wish me to tell Jupiter and Uranus this? As well as the others?" Pluto asked her deceased queen. "Yes Pluto." Maikoda answered. "As you wish. Should I tell the moon princess and her scouts as well?" "Only if the outers are with you." Pluto got up and dusted herself off. "I'll be right back my queens." They nodded**

**SM Dimension**

**Pluto came out of a portal in front of the young Sailor Senshi of death and destruction and scared her off the back of the chair she was sitting on. "AHH! Pluto! Please don't do that!" Hotaru said as she got up. "Sorry little one. Where is Mishiru at?" "In the kitchen. Whats up?" Pluto smiled. "How would you like to go see Makoto and Haruka?" Hotaru junped up and hugged the time Senshi. "Are you serious? Can mama come?" "That's why I asked you where she was chicchai hitotsu." Hotaru let go and ran toward the kitchen "Mama!"**

**A few minutes after Hotaru had ran in Mishiru and Hotaru came back in. "Can we really go see them Setsauna?" She nodded. "What do we take with us?" Mishiru asked with zero hesitation. "Whatever Makoto told Haruka. I take that as a: _you're going_?" they both nodded and headed off to their rooms. Pluto sat down to relax and figure out how she was going to tell her princess and they others about the information Selenity had told her.**

**"Do you remember what Haruka was told to pack?" "I think she said a Gi, PJ's, one pair of clothes, anything special that we want to take." Hotaru said as she a got suitcase for them to share. "Ok, so your favorite books, and my essential art stuff, our henshin rods and communicators and a bit of our clothes, we should be good. Almost 15 minutes later the girls came out with two bags. The second bag having mostly Mishiru art things.**

**"Are we ready to go?" Pluto rose from the chair and asked. "Good. Lets go. I have something to tell Jupiter, you two, and Haruka. Then, we ALL must come back here and talk to Inners." The two Outer Senshi were confused but didn't question Pluto.**

* * *

1. I know that her shoes are blue in the show but what I mean is that they are the same style, only in the matalic gold. 

2. For those whom don't know, AV means Audio Visual.

There it is! R+R


	7. Dreaming with the Scouts

Hi! I am SOOOO Sorry this took so long, but with me stupid computer and school and cadets and after school stuff and trying to make time for me friends. -sigh- I'm busy. But I got it out no mater how very short it is, only like 2 1/2 pages, I got it out. I hope you enjoy it. Pairing votes are as they are in the IMPORTANT NOTE, but I am open for more until chapter 8. In chapter 8 I need to know wether Marai is going be in with Buu or after. Ne ways, here is the story.

CHAPTER SIX

"Hey Pluto! What's up?" Makoto asked as Pluto walked out of the portal behind her. Hotaru and Mishiru came out behind her and… Makoto leapt! "Mish-san! Tarou-chan!" Makoto hugged the two girls, and then called to Haruka, Gohan and Kayla. "What is so important that you interrupted our training Makoto?" Vegeta came in, freaking the two new girls out. Even though the Saiya-jin king was shorter (About Hotaru high) the look on his face and the amount of muscle made him very intimidating, the way likes it. "What are you staring at brats!" Vegeta yelled at the two new arrivals. They blushed. "Jeez Veggie-head! Chillax would you! Those are my friends you're freaking out at!" Gohan walked over to the girls. "You guys may want to come with me; this is going to get ugly."

He herded the girls into the kitchen and told them to get comfortable. "Who was that creepy guy Gohan?" Hotaru asked looking back into the living room. "That… That is Vegeta, King of the Saiya-jin…" "…Also known as a Royal pain in the ass." The three turned around to see the smirking Haruka and the half giggling Kayla. Mishiru ran up to her lover and hugged her. When she was done Hotaru hugged her. "I missed you Papa!" Haruka messed up her hair. "I missed you to Tarou."

"That's it Veggie-head! Fudge off! Go train or something!" "Call me Veggie-head again! I dare you!" "Veggie-head!" Hotaru and the others were looking at the fight. "Are they ALWAYS like that?" Hotaru asked in awe. "Yeah, and Mako is the one that gets along best with him. You haven't seen him and Bulma fight yet." "and you don't want to either." Haruka said as she sat back down.

"Onii-chan!" Two blurs flew down the stairs. "Wow! Ouch!" The little lavender haired Trunks and Gohan look alike Goten were now sitting his lap. "Those are the little boys that Mako showed us on the com-link! They are so cute!" Hotaru was now leaning in front of the Chubbis "Your pretty!" Trunks said bluntly. Hotaru blushed as the others laughed. "I think someone likes you 'Tarou." Hotaru blushed harder.

A flaming Makoto came in and, again hugged her friends. "Wanna help me cook supper Tarou?" She nodded and was up in seconds to help as much as she could. Trunks jumped off Gohan, onto Mako's back. "Trunks buddy, get off my back while I'm cooking please." He nodded and ran off to spar with Goten. "Come on Gohan!" He looked to Makoto who nodded and ran out.

"Mako!" Someone from the living room called for Makoto. She sighed and walked out. "Yes Bulma-sama?" Bulma sighed and pointed to Vegeta, standing beside her. "He wants to talk to you about something. Vegeta… Be nice." He grumbled, but nodded and Bulma left. "Makoto, those stones you were at yesterday. One had Kakarotts name on it right?" Makoto was upset, and confused but nodded. "So who was the other one. I tried to read it but I couldn't" Vegeta lied; he knew EXACTLY what name was on that stone. What he didn't know was how SHE knew that name. "My mother from the Silver Millenium. Apparently, she was from this world. Why?" She was getting nervous. Vegeta was going to get REALLY mad if he figured out she hadn't been telling him about something… "What was her name Makoto?" She heard his voice getting angrier. "Miakoda, house of Marron, Daughter of Arnica, Wife of…"

"King Vegeta. Makoto! Why didn't you tell me this stuff!" Makoto hung her head. She didn't feel like answering him right now. "Anything ELSE you should be telling me?" she shook her head. "Now Makoto you do realize that we have the same mother right?" Her head popped up. "That means that we're…"

"Your brother and sister with HIM Makoto? I would like to say I envy you. But in reality, I pity you." Vegeta glared at Haruka, Then smirked. "I would save some pity for you. On my mothers' side, I was related to the Princess of Uranus also. That is what you are, aren't it?" Haruka blushed and the other outer Senshi giggled (+Makoto) "He has a good point."

Suddenly, and with no warning, Haruka and Makoto fainted. The outers ran over to the two girls, Vegeta did also, Bulma came up from the lab that she only half got to and the boys came in from outside. "What Happened?" Gohan asked as he leaned over his sister and friend. "We don't know they just… passed out" Bulma looked over to the three girls and blinked in confustion. "Who are you three?" (You forgot about Pluto didn't you) everyone fell over Anime style or sweat dropped, even Pluto. "I'll explain later Bulma, right now, I'm worried about the girls."

The girls appeared in a desolate area, nothing but black surrounded them. "Any ideas where we are Mako? Or where the others went?" The two Senshi were in defensive positions incase some thing decided to attack. "Not one Haruka. I have no clue where we are." A figure immerged from the shadows. "Hello my daughter." The two girls turned to see, Queen Miakoda. Makoto looked hesitant. "Mother?" She smiled and nodded. Makoto jumped to her mother. As she got closer she transformed into her long green Princess dress.

"Makoto! Don't be so trusting! How do you know that it isn't a dream demon sent by that Nega-Freak from earlier?" Uranus asked, suspicions raising. "You are still the same untrusting , strong headed princess I knew during the Silver Millenium. Why don't you trust me?"

Reality

Pluto stared down at the Jovian princess that had just turned into the princess. "This is what I wanted to talk to you about. As you know, Jupiter is the center planet and our Universe was split into 2 halves…" Pluto began only to be cut off by Neptune. "Split into 2 halves? Didn't the moon rule everything?" Pluto shook her head. "The moon only ruled, officially, Venus, Mercury, Mars, the Earth and the moon. From Jupiter on the Solar System was ruled by Queen Miakoda…" "Mako-chan's mother…" Hotaru bluntly said. "Exactly." Pluto nodded.

Dream World

"The Princesses from Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn were all guardians of my daughter, you only listened to Queen Selenity and the Princess because My daughter asked you to and you asked your mother to." Miakoda added as she still held her daughter close. "So… We're Makoto's guardians? Not Usagi's?" Uranus asked "Yes." Was the simple answer. Makoto rose out of her mothers arms and turned to the Urasaian princess.

"I'm sorry Uranus. You don't have to listen to me if you don't want to. You seemed to like listening to Usagi. It took you so long to get used to her, I wouldn't want to tare you away. I won't make you follow me…" She seemed almost like she was apologizing for being whom she is, and Uranus wasn't going to take it.

"Makoto, of course I'm going to follow you! We all would. There was a reason that it took us so long to get used to the princess. We didn't like her… Don't like her. She is pretty and all, but she isn't what we're used to." Makoto nodded.

"Uranus, Haruka now right?" She nodded. "Did you wonder why you got used to this world so easily?" Haruka thought for a minute before shaking her head. "Not really. Why?" "Because this is your home just as much as it is Makotos'. Just not in this life time." Haruka nodded, she was taking all this information rather well. "Uranus, you can wake up now, I want to talk to Makoto alone for a minute." Uranus nodded to Makoto and bowed to the diseased queen, then evaporated.

"Does Vegeta know about you now Makoto?" She nodded "Makoto, is there something wrong? You are acting… odd." Makoto shook her head. "It's nothing mother." Miakoda nodded, but didn't beleave her daughter. '_Something is going on that she isn't telling me._' She sighed. "You can go Makoto." "Good-bye mother"

* * *

This chapter is deticated to: Dimonyo-anghel for inspiring me to write more! Did I answer your question? 

SonicWind: Thank you Sonic. Here is the chapter!


End file.
